New family - EXO Couple Fic
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Jati diri Hyun Soo terungkap! Dimana dia ternyata adalah EXO berdarah campuran! EXO bersaudara mendapat misi khusus dari sang Ayahanda. Misi khusus yang membuat mereka mendapat berbagai masalah baru dengan ditemukannya beberapa buku yang menjadi kunci utama dari semua yang terjadi. Dengan buku pertama ada digenggaman mereka. EXO Couple! Yaoi! Chap 2 UPDATE!
1. Chaptere 1 : Saudara kami? Impossible?

© Title: New family ©

.

Author: Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Main Cast: All couple EXO (official couple)

Jung Nam Young

Jung Hye Ri

Jung Hyun Soo

and other cast.

.

Support Cast: EXO couple and Super Junior couple members

.

Pair: KrisTao, Sulay, Hunhan, ChanBaek, ChenMin and KaiDO

.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Teen

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali Lay gege XD #dihajarSuhogege.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

tanpa ada yang tahu sebenarnya member EXO adalah alien dari EXO Planet yang diberitakan itu!

Dan tanpa ke-12 namja itu tahu kalau mereka itu mempunyai 3 saudara lagi!

Dengan kekuatan yang sama tapi jauh lebih mengerikan.

Bagaimana reaksi mereka saat bertemu dengan 3 adik mereka itu?

Apa maksud dari kedatangan alien EXO planet itu?

EXO Couple! Yaoi!

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

Nb:

Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide gilaku dengan **eomma **dan **imo**ku dikelas, membayangkan jika kami adalah alien sakti (?)

Mebayangkan jika kami mempunyai kekuatan seperti EXO oppadeul XD

Jadi mian kalau jelek :(

(Penambahan cast bisa sewaktu-waktu.)

.

_Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Pengenalan Tokoh**

**1. Jung Yunho (Raja Yunho): Raja dari Kerajaan EXO Planet, namja tampan berwajah kecil dengan tatapan tajam setajam musang. Sangat menyayangi ke-15 anaknya, terlebih pada Jung Hye Ri. Tapi tanpa ia sadari jika sikapnya itu membuat anak terakhirnya merasa cemburu pada sang eonnienya. Sosoknya hangat, tegas dan bijaksana membuatnya sangat disegani oleh rakyatnya. Ia mengenal dengan sangat baik ke-14 anaknya, tapi tidak untuk Hyun Soo. Banyak yang tidak ia ketahui tentang yeoja manis itu. Termasuk jati diri sang aeginya dengan Jaejoong itu. Kekuatannya sama hebatnya dengan Hyun Soo, tapi ia tidak tahu jika aeginya itu selalu membaca pikirannya.**

**2. Jung Jaejoong (Ratu Jaejoong): Ratu dari Kerajaan EXO Planet, permaisuri Raja Yunho sekaligus eomma dari 15 orang dengan kemampuan yang sangat hebat yang kini berada dibumi. Namja cantik berkulit seperti susu ini sangat baik hati karena itulah ia sangat disayang oleh seluruh rakyatnya. Ia sangat dekat dengan Nam Young. **

**3. Wu Yi Fan (Kris): Namja tampan kelahiran 6 November 1990 ini memiliki kekuatan Flight controler atau semacam pengendali naga. Walau dia lebih muda dari Xiumin dan Luhan tapi dia didaulat menjadi Leader EXO. Namjachingu atau seme dari uke Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao. Namja yang berwibawa dan mencirikan ia leader sejati. Ia mempunyai seekor naga emas yang selalu ia sembunyika didalam dirinya, dan naga itu hanya akan keluar jika keadaan benar-benar terancam. **

**Selain itu ia juga bisa terbang, dalam artian tidak menggunakan sayap atau apalah itu. Ia mengendalikannya dengan alam bawah sadarnya.**

**4. Kim Min Seok (Xiumin): Namja imut ini kelahiran 26 Maret 1990, memiliki kekuatan Forst controler atau Es. Dia adalah member tertua EXO, namjachingu atau uke dari seme Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen. Jika dalam keadaan marah, tak segan-segan ia membekukan orang yang membuatnya marah. Sering dipanggil Baozi karena pipinya yang gembil seperti bakpau. Dan terkadang ia akan ngambek jika ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi jika Chen yang melakukannya entah kenapa perasaan kesal dan marahnya akan menghilang. Berganti dengan rasa malu yang membuat pipinya memanas.**

**5. Xi Luhan (Luhan): Namja cantik yang juga dijuluki boneka berjalannya Sehun, kekuatannya adalah Telepathy controler. Member tertua kedua setelah Xiumin, uke dari seme Oh Sehoon. Kelahiran dari 20 April 1990, selain dapat bisa bertelepati dengan adiknya Hyun Soo ia juga bisa memindahkan barang tanpa menyentuhnya dengan cara mengayunkan jemarinya ketempat dimana barang itu akan dipindah. Kekuatan telepatinya terkadang dapat tak berfungsi jika ia ingin bertelepati dengan Hyun Soo, kalau saja namja cantik ini tahu kekuatan telepatinya saat itu tengah dibekukan adik manisnya itu.**

**6. Kim Joon Myun (Suho): Namja tampan namun pendek #plak! ini adalah seme dari uke Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay, kekuatannya adalah Water controler. Orang yang bijaksana namun suka marah-marah. Kelahiran 22 Mei 1991, kekuatannya airnya juga bisa membantu penyembuhan jika dibantu dengan kekuataan Lay sang uke tercinta. Ia juga bisa mendeteksi air dibawah tanah hanya dengan merasakan bunyi air dibawah tanah dengan indera pendengarannya yang cukup tajam.**

**7. Zhang Yi Xing (Lay): Namja manis berdekik di pipi kanan ini memiliki kekuataan Healing controler, kelahiran 7 Okrober 1991. Uke dari seme Kim Joon Myun a.k.a Suho. Kekuatannya adalah menyembuhkan luka dan dapat menyembuhkan orang sakit. Jika ada tanaman yang mati ataupun layu, namja dengan lesung pipi satu ini akan segera menggerakan jemarinya dan WOW! Tanaman itu akan segar kembali.**

**8. Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun): Namja manis ini salah satu duo Happy Virus karena senyumannya begitu bersinar, kelahiran 6 Mei 1992 ini berkekuatan Light controler. Uke dari seme Park Chanyeol berisik dan senyuman 1.000.000 watt yang membuat mata silau. Uke polos namun masih lebih polos Tao ini sering menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bermain-main, seperti menjahili Sehun yang tengah bermain game bersama Kai dengan menyoroti kedua namja tampan berstatuskan seme itu dengan cahaya yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.**

**9. Kim Jong Dae (Chen): Namja tampan bersuara emas ini adalah seme dari uke Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin, kelahiran 21 September 1992. Kekuatannya adalah Lightning controler. Kadang hormon autisnya(?) yang tertular Kai itu kambuh membuatnya nampak seperti orang autis beneran XD #Author disambar petir sama Chen. **

**Ia sama seperti Hyun Soo, jika ia datang cuaca akan berubah menjadi mendung dan petir saling menyambar hanya saja itu Cuma sementara. Ia sangat sayang dengan Xiumin^^**

**10. Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol): Namja tampan ini adalah salah satu dari Duo Happy Virus, senyumannya bikin silau mata XD. Seme dari uke Byun Baek Hyun ini kelahiran 27 November 1992. Kekuatannya adalah Flame Controler. Selain menguasai elemen (?) api ia juga mempunyai hewan peliharaan berupa burung pheonix raksasa dan hewan itu bersembunyi dibalik senyuman namja yang memiliki julukan Happy Virus ini. Burung raksasa itu akan keluar jika Chanyeol salah memberikan senyuman, maksudnya suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk tapi ia tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun itulah yang akan membuat sang burung api keluar.**

**11. DO Kyung Soo (D.O or Kyungsoo): Namja manis bermata bulat dan bibir seksi ini kelahiran 12 Januari 1993, memiliki kekuataan Earth controler. Uke dari seme mesum bernama Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai. Hobbynya selain menyanyi adalah memasak. **

**Bisa dibilang ia adalah kokinya EXO, jika ia mengamuk bumi akan bergetar bagaikan gempa bumi dan hanya Hyun Soolah yang dapat meredakan amukannya. Termasuk uke yang sadis namun bukan pelit XD**

**12. Huang Zi Tao (Tao): Namja manis bermata panda dan suka berbbuing-bbuing namun ia hanya melakukannya pada Kris, seorang matrial arts ia mahir beladiri wushu. Kelahiran 2 Mei 1993, memiliki kekuatan Time Controler. Namja yang sangat manja, ia adalah uke dari Seme yang sama mesumnya dengan Kai, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. **

**Ia hanya bisa menghentikan waktu dan mengembalikan waktu seperti semula, ia adalah orang pertama yang bisa dekat dengan Hyun Soo selain Jung Dong Wook.**

**13. Kim Jong In (Kai): Namja tampan berkulit tan yang memang autis XD ini pintar sekali menari tapi juga mesum, hanya saja mesumnya cuman dengan Kyungsoo-NYA seorang. Kelahiran 14 Januari 1994, kekuatannya adalah Teleportation. **

**Saking autisnya namja tampan ini ia tidak memperdulikan jika asap teleportasinya yang menyebalkan (menurut Chen dan Suho) sungguh sangat menyebalkan! **

**Tapi ia termasuk seme setia terbukti dengan ia tak pernah berpaling dengan uke manapun.**

**14. Oh Sehoon (Sehun): Inilah dia magnae dari 11 namja-namja diatas, selain evil dan mesum terkadang jika ia gugup cadel S-nya akan kambuh. Seme dari uke manis nan cantik Xi Luhan, kelahiran 12 April 1994. Kekuatannya adalah Wind controler. **

**Kebiasaannya jika sedang konslet selain cadel Snya kambuh adalah mengrepe-grepe Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah di-iya-iyakan oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.**

**15. Lee Sang Woo: Namja tampan berkaca mata ini adalah penasehat kerajaan EXO Planet, orang yang sangat bijaksana dan berwibawa jelas karena umurnya sudah 20 tahun. Namun jika sudah bersama Nam Young dan Hye Ri, sifat kekanakannya akan kembali muncul. Ia berkekuatan layaknya penyihir.**

**16. Jung Nam Young (Nam Young): magnae pertama dari 3 saudara dan dari 14 saudaranya tapi paling pendek diantara mereka, yeoja manis ini adalah adik pertama dari 12 namja diatas, ia kelahiran 15 Desember 1996. Sifatnya yang berandalan, tidak bisa diam dan selalu membuat onar dalam kerajaan EXOplanets bersama Kai si manusia autis XD. Kelebihannya adalah jika ada orang yang sakit dan tanaman mati dan jika yeoja ini melewatinya orang sakit itu akan sembuh seperti sediakala dan tanaman itu akan kembali hidup. Kedatangannya selalu membuat suasana tenang, karena hembusan angin sepoi akan selalu datang dan jika ia marah seluruh tubuhnya akan seperti terbakar api. Jika seseorang menyentuhnya dalam keadaan marah, kulit orang itu akan melepuh dan kulit yang terbakar itu akan permanen alias tidak bisa sembuh.**

**Asap teleportasinya terdiri dari unsur-unsur kimia yang jika terhirup akan membuat pernafasan manusia sesak, tapi untuk makhluk planet EXO hanya akan terbatuk karena asap itu. Kedua manik matanya berwarna merah tembaga. Keonarannya bersama Kai sering membuat seisi kerajaan EXO tidak punya cara lagi untuk mengatasi couple pembuat onar ini. Namun, keonarannya bersama Kai membuat mereka akrab dan sering kali membuat cemburu D.O XD . **

**17. Jung Hye Ri (Ri-ah): Magnae kedua dari 3 bersaudara magnae ini lebih suka di panggil Ri-ah. Wajahnya memancarkan cahaya kegembiraan sehingga orang orang di sekitarnya senang melihatnya, tapi sayang, itu tidak berlaku untuk Nam Young dan Hyun Soo. Kedua manik matanya berwarna coklat keemasan. Ia sangat di sayang oleh Raja Yunho yang membuat adik terakhirnya merasa cemburu padanya. Dia juga bisa berbicara dengan hewan api, ia juga mengendalikan hujan, dan saat ia bermain main dengan kekuatannya itu, sikapnya lebih atraktif. Jika ia marah, bumi akan bergonjang ganjing layaknya akan gempa bumi. **

**18. Shim Changmin (Changmin): Namja manis yang beberapa hari lalu menghantui Hyun Soo. Nenek dari ke-15 bersaudara itu.**

**19. Jung Dongwook (Dongwook/Sichi/SE7EN): Namja tampan dengan manik mata biru sapphire sama seperti Hyun Soo, karena ialah Hyun Soo menyembunyikan jati diri aslinya. Karena sebagian darahnya mengalir di tubuh sang cucu.**

**20. Jung Hyun Soo (Hyun Soo): Magnae terkecil dari 3 saudara magnae dan dari 14 saudaranya, ia sedikit gemuk. Kelahiran 15 November 1997, yeoja ini sangat dingin dan cenderung pendiam. Ia mempunyai kekuataan yang sama seperti Tao, Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin. Hanya saja kekuataannya lebih berbahaya dan lebih besar. Lebih berbahaya dari yang lain, karena ia adalah orang yang sensitif namun pembawaannya tenang. Jika ia marah bisa saja ia melakukan hal-hal berbahaya seperti membunuh orang yang membuat moodnya buruk. Diantaranya ia adalah pengendali waktu sekaligus penghenti waktu, penghancur waktu dan pembangun waktu, semua pengendalian waktu itu ia lakukan hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata yang bekerja sama dengan alam bawah sadarnya, ia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk bertelepati dengan Raja Yunho sang ayah dan itu hanya ia yang bisa melakukannya. Ia juga bisa merasuki pikiran seseorang sesuka hatinya dan jika ia mau ia bisa saja mencuci otak orang itu dengan telepatinya. Ia bisa berpindah jiwa sesuka hatinya, dan kalau diperhatikan baik-baik ia tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Dimana saudara-saudaranya memiliki bayangan layaknya manusia biasa, tapi ia bisa mengaturnya. Memiliki bayangan atau tidak.**

**Lalu kedatangannya dapat memunculkan petir yang sangat dahsyat sekalipun itu siang maupun pagi hari namun ia bisa mengatur semua itu sehingga cuaca akan kembali cerah seperti sediakala, dan hanya ia yang dapat meredakan amukan dari D.O dan Hyeri jika kedua Earth controler itu marah dengan hanya menempelkan telapak tangannya pada tanah ataupun tempat dimana ia berpijak. Selain petir bergemuruh akan muncul jika ia datang, suasana disekitarnya akan berubah menjadi dingin tapi bukan cuman tubuhnya yang dingin sedingin es dan dapat membekukan tubuh manusia ataupun makhluk hidup, tapi ia juga bisa membekukan sistem kerja organ dalam, sistem saraf dan jiwa manusia juga.**

**Dan satu lagi, jika ia sedang sangat marah semua jarum jam didunia dan kompas akan rusak dan berputar tidak searah jarum jam. Ah, dan jangan lupakan mulut pedasnya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin karena ia beranggapan ia hidup tidak ada yang menginginkan kehadirannya, yah karena itulah seluruh kerajaan tak ada yang bisa dekat dengan putri terakhir Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong ini. Ia menutup dirinya dari semua orang.**

**Kedua manik matanya berwarna biru langit. Ada banyak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan, termasuk siapa jati dirinya.**

**(Bertambahnya tokoh akan muncul seiring berjalannya alur fic ini, jadi mian kalau kebanyakan tokoh.)**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Seoul, EXO Dorm

Author POV's

"Astaga Kai! Berhenti berteleportasi! Asapmu bikin penyakit tahu gak sih?! Uhuk, uhuk!" sebal Suho sambil sesekali terbatuk akibat asap tipis yang tak sengaja ia hirup, menatap sebal namja tampan berkulit tan yang malah cengar-cengir didepan pintu kamar bertagkan KaiDo couple.

"Suho hyung, seperti tak tahu Kai saja. Dia kan autis hyung, mana tahu kalau gara-gara dia satu dorm bisa batuk parah gara-gara asap teleportasi menyebalkannya itu." ucap Chen sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat pemandangan yang selalu terjadi, Kai yang dengan seenak jidat berteleportasi untuk sesuatu yang tak penting dan hal itu selalu namja tan itu lakukan, gara-gara asap teleportasinya itu membuat beberapa member yang kebetulan berada didekatnya pasti akan batuk-batuk contohnya saja Suho sebagai korbannya saat ini.

**Pletak!**

"Ya! Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Kenapa aku kau jitak eoh?!" tak terima Chen karena Kai menjitak kepalanya cukup keras, hei apa yang Chen katakan itu memang benarkan? Kai terkadang itu memang seperti anak autis XD #Authorditmpukkayu

"Karena hyung mengatai aku autis, sesama autis itu gak boleh saling menghina tau!" balas Kai yang tak mau kalah juga. Kini keduanya tampak saling melemparkan deathglare masing-masing, dimana Chen menggeram marah yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Kai.

D.O dan juga Xiumin sebagai uke dari kedua seme autis itu #plak hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan kekanakan seme mereka yang rada gaje itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain, nampak 2 orang namja yang tengah duduk dengan posisi yang sangat mesra. Dimana namja manis bermata panda tengah duduk diatas pangkuan namja tampan bersurai blonde kecoklatan yang kini tengah mengusap lembut surai hitam kelam milik sang namja manis yang ternyata adalah kekasih sekaligus didinya. Mereka adalah Kris dan Tao, kedua namja yang selalu membuat moment lovey dovey dimanapun mereka berada.

**Ting Tong!**

"Sehun-ah! Buka pintunya!" suruh Kris pada Sehun dengan nada memerintah, sedangkan yang disuruh langsung cemberut.

"Kenapa harus aku sih gege?" tanya Sehun sebal, pasalnya dia kini tengah mempunyai kesibukan. Apa lagi kalau bukan gangguin Luhan tercinta yang lagi masak didapur?

"Karena kau magnae! Sudah magnae, evil pula! Sudah sana cepat buka pintunya!" suruh Kris lagi, nama tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Tao yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Gak mau, gege aja sendiri! Dasar gege jelek, bwekkkk~~" Kris melotokan kedua mata sipitnya melihat Sehun yang menjulurkan lidahnya dari arah dapur-menghinanya sekaligus menolak perintahnya.

**Ting tong!**

**"Kalau kalian tidak mau membukakan pintu untuk kami, jangan salahkan pintu dorm kalian yang akan hancur karena petirku!"**

**DEG!**

**Glek!**

Ke-12 namja yang ada didalam ruangan itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka setelah mendengar suara teriakan bernada mengancam dari luar pintu dorm mereka, dan kalau didengar dengan benar suara barusan adalah suara yeoja.

Namja-namja tampan dan manis itu saling berpandangan.

**"Baiklah kalian telah memaksaku untuk melakukannya." **terdengar lagi suara yeoja yang sama seperti barusan. Tao yang pertama kali sadar dari lamunannya segera menarik-narik kemeja yang Kris kenakan.

"Gege~ Buka sa-"

**"Hyunnie~, jangan emosi seperti itu. Tunggu saja mereka yang membukakan pintu untuk kita."** kali ini sebuah suara yang terdengar berwibawa dan kalem terdengar menasehati suara yeoja pertama yang sepertinya bernama Hyunnie. Suara kalem barusan memotong ucapan Tao yang hampir merengek pada Kris.

**"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Eonnie itu benar, Hyunnie. Bersabarlah~"** kali ini suara yang terkesan ceria ikut-ikut menasehati yeoja bernama Hyunnie tadi.

"Lebih baik, gege saja yang membukakan pintunya." saran Kris pada Xiumin, secara Xiumin adalah member tertua di EXO. Walaupun leadernya adalah Kris.

"Hhh, baiklah~" dan dengan enggan, Xiumin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu misterius mereka.

**Cklek!**

"Ck, lama sekali. Dasar lelet." komentar seorang yeoja dari 2 yeoja yang berdiri didepan pintu dorm dengan jubah berwarna hitam yang 3 yeoja itu kenakan.

"K-kalian siapa?" tanya Xiumin kaget, tak mengindahkan komentar pedas yeoja yang paling tinggi diantara ke-2nya. Kedua manik mata bulatnya menatap heran ketiga yeoja didepannya.

"Hei, Sang Woo. Jelaskan pada mereka." suruh yeoja bermulut pedas tadi, tiba-tiba dalam sekali kedipan mata seorang namja yang kira-kira berumur 20 tahun muncul disamping yeoja bermulut pedas barusan.

"Annyeong pangeran Xiumin~! Mereka ini adalah saudara kalian, kami makhluk EXO planet sama sepertimu." jelas namja tadi setelah sebelumnya menyapa Xiumin yang terbengong dengan kehadiran ke-4 orang asing didepan pintu dormnya.

"Apa ini caramu menerima tamu Min Seok-ssi?" tanya yeoja itu dengan galak, kedua yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh disebelahnya menghela nafas.

"Hyunnie-ya, pantas jika Appa lebih menyayangiku daripada kamu karena sikap dan mulut pedasmu itu. Rubahlah sikapmu." tanpa yeoja dengan wajah kelewat gembira itu , sang adik yang bernama Jung Hyun Soo atau yang tadi dipanggilnya Hyunnie itu kini mengepalkan erat tangannya. Tanpa yeoja berwajah ceria itu sadari kerutan simpang empat kini tercetak dikening sang adik menandakan sang adik kini tengah marah.

**Blats!**

"Kau mengungkapkan hal yang dibencinya Ri-ah~"

"Ops!"

"Lebih baik kita masuk dan membicarakannya didalam saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diatas awan

Hyun Soo POV's

"Pantas jika Appa lebih menyayangiku daripada kamu karena sikap dan mulut pedasmu itu. Rubahlah sikapmu. Cih, aku tak butuh nasihatnya!" decakku sebal. Mengingat apa yang diucapkan eonnieku tadi. Yah, yeoja berwajah kelewat ceria bernama Jung Hye Ri itu. Tapi aku malas untuk memanggil namanya.

Sok tahu sekali dia, apa karena dia anak 'emas' lalu dia bisa mengatur-ngatur aku?

Hah, yang benar saja.

"Apa tidak berbahaya jika anda disini Putri Hyun Soo?" tanya Amber, yeoja tomboy itu berdiri disampingku yang tengah duduk menekuk lutut diatas awan hitam ini. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu jika pengawal pribadiku ini ada disebelahku tanpa perlu aku menoleh?

Itu sangat mudah sekali karena auranya sangat aku kenal, karena dia selalu mengikutiku kemana aku pergi.

"Ck, bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau tak perlu mengikutiku Amber-ssi? Kau itu tuli atau apa sih?!" ucapku sebal, aku juga butuh privasi. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang, kenapa semua orang tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang aku mau? Aishi.

"Tapi ini sudah seharusnya saya lakukan Tuan Putri." balasnya sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, kuhela nafasku berat. Membiarkan dia diam tidak akan jadi masalah bukan? Setidaknya aku tetap bisa menikmati waktu tenangku diatas awan ini, yah awan ciptaanku dimana petir akan terlihat saling menyambar dibumi.

"Diam dan tak usah banyak komentar." dan suasana pun kembali tenang, aku merasa jika dunia hanya milikku. Dimana tidak ada yeoja itu, tidak ada Appa dan Eomma. Yah, aku sendirian didunia ini tanpa mereka yang membuatku frustasi,

Kugerakkan jemari kananku keatas permukaan dimana kini aku duduk, bergerak memutar dan tiba-tiba menukik tajam hampir menyentuh awan hitam ini.

**JDER!**

**JDER!**

Yah, aku tengah menciptakan petir yang saling sahut menyahut sekarang. Menciptakan suara memekikan telinganya yang berimpas pada takutnya semua orang dibawah sana akan suara petir ciptaanku.

Kusunggingkan senyum tipisku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, sepertinya ada seseorang yang berusaha untuk bertelepati denganku. Setiap ada yang menggirimkan sinyal telepati padaku aku akan selalu mengernyitkan dahi terlebih dahulu, lalu melihat siapa pengirim sinyal lewat mata ketigaku.

Ah, Raja Yunho ternyata.

Maaf saja untuk sekarang aku sedang tak ingin diganggu dengan ocehan-ocehan tak penting sekalipun itu dari ayahku sendiri.

Aku masih ingin bermain-main disini, kupejamkan kedua manik mataku. Berkonsentrasi, memusatkan kekuatan dijemari kiriku yang kini terasa mendingin.

Kuayunkan kedua tanganku untuk membentuk lingkaran, saat itu juga butiran-butiran es muncul dari jemari-jemari tanganku dan semua itu mengarah ke semua awan yang ada disekitarku.

Sebentar lagi salju akan turun, aku ingin bermain salju dibawah.

Kuperintahkan awan yang kududuki ini untuk turun kebawah, dimana ada sebuah taman yang nampak sepi ditengah sore ini.

"Putri, apa yang ingin anda lakukan?"

"Bermain, sama seperti anak-anak seusiaku Amber-ssi. Kau mau menemaniku?" tanyaku sambil menawari yeoja tomboy yang menatapku kaget, yah siapa yang tidak kaget jika yeoja dingin sepertiku meminta seseorang terlebih ia adalah Tuan Putri meminta pengawalnya untuk menemaninya bermain? Sungguh hal aneh jika itu terjadi, tapi memang ini yang terjadi.

Lelah menunggu jawabannya segera kutarik lengannya untuk bermain salju yang perlahan turun akibat ulahku tadi.

Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menghilangkan rasa penat dan sesak yang selama ini yang kurasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At EXO Dorm

Author POV's

**JDER!**

**JDER!**

"HUWEEE, KRIS GE~!" pekik Tao kaget tapat saat ia mendengar suara petir yang begitu keras. Namja manis bermata panda itu dengan cepat memeluk tubuh hangat dan tinggi sang namja tampa bersurai blonde yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hiks, takut~ Hiks, Kris ge~" perlahan suara isakan terdengar dari kedua belah bibir plumnya, Kris-namja besurai blonde yang duduk disamping Tao membalas pelukan Tao dan mengelus punggung Tao yang kini nampak bergetar akibat suara petir barusan.

"Kalian akan terbiasa, petir tadi Putri Hyun Soolah yang melakukannya. Jangan takut." kata Sang Woo sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata modis yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Menatap pasangan KrisTao yang masih berpelukan. Yah, namja tampan berkacamata itu juga harus mengakui jika suara petir barusan terasa sangat keras digendang telinganya.

"Jadi, kalian ini makhluk EXO Planet juga sama seperti kami? Lalu Ayahanda meminta Nam Young dan Ri-ah untuk berada dibumi mengawasi kami dan mengawasi semua tindakan manusia?" tanya Kai setelah sebelumnya ia , Sehun dan hyung-hyungnya diberi pernjelasan mengapa ke-3 saudara mereka datang ke dorm mereka barusan.

3?

Tapi kenapa Kai hanya menyebut Nam Young dan Hye Ri saja?

Kemana yang satu lagi?

"Hidupku memang menyedihkan eoh? Dilupakan oleh saudaraku sendiri,ckck." sebuah ucapan yang terdengar miris itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap kaget pada yeoja manis dengan tatapan sendu tertuju kearah mereka yang tengah bersandar dengan kedua tangan bersidekap pada tembok didekat lemari kaca dimana foto-foto member EXO berada.

Ah, sepertinya Kai atau bahkan semua yang ada diruangan itu melupakan yeoja manis yang kini menatap sedih kearah oppa dan eonnienya itu.

"Amber, temani aku pergi." pinta Hyun Soo si yeoja manis tadi pada yeoja tomboy yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan wajah stoic, yah pengawal pribadi Hyun Soo tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengerti dengan keadaan suasana hati Putri kecil kerajaan EXO Planet itu.

"Kau mau kemana lagi Hyunnie? Ini sudah malam." tanya Nam Young, jujur yeoja berkaca mata ini sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan adik kecilnya itu. Dimana wajahnya nampak sangat sedih, penampilannya sungguh berantakan dan terlihat jelas dipipi adiknya itu jejak airmata yang nampak mengering.

"Apa kau tak lapar? Makanlah dulu." kata Hye Ri, membuahkan senyum tipis yang sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat yang kini Hyun Soo gunakan.

"Aku tidak butuh makan dan tidak pernah makan." singkat, padat namun membingungkan. Kalau selama ini yeoja manis itu tidak pernah makan, lalu apa yang ia konsumsi untuk membuat tubuhnya mendapat gizi?

"Makanlah walau itu sedikit, kau bisa sakit Hyun Soo-ah~" Hyun Soo menatap Tao yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih basah akan airmata, tersenyum kecil menyadari apa yang membuat oppa panda itu menangis.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, dan maaf untuk petir tadi Huang Zi Tao. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut, dan jangan panggil aku dengan nada semanis itu. Namaku tak pantas untuk diucapkan dengan nada semanis itu." Tao hanya bisa diam dan terheran-heran dengan sikap yeoja manis yang di ajaknya berbicara tadi.

"Apa aku salah berbicara ne gege?" tanya Tao pada Kris, yang masih memeluknya.

"Aniya baby Tao, kau tidak salah berbicara. Mungkin dia memang seperti itu." jawab Kris di sertai senyum manisnya. Dengan masih berpikir, Tao hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Hyun Soo tersenyum melihat itu, Amber yang melihat hal itu terlihat heran. Pasalnya, jarang sekali Hyun Soo tersenyum untuk hal sekecil itu.

"Hyun Soo, kamu mau kemana? " tanya Nam Young sekali lagi, mengalihkan pandangan Hyun Soo dari KrisTao couple menjadi menatap kearah yeoja manis berkaca mata itu.

"Main." jawab Hyun Soo singkat diiringi dengan senyuman tipis, senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Senyum yang sekilas nampak terlihat tulus namun ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi lagi dibalik senyum itu.

"Ta-"

**Blats!**

Tepat sebelumnya Nam Young ingin bertanya lagi, Hyun Soo dan Amber telah hilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

"Suasana hatinya pasti sedang buruk, biarkan aku mengikuti kemana dia pergi hyung." kata Kai dengan nada serius, sepertinya namja tampan itu merasa bersalah juga. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan adiknya sendiri?

"Aku tidak yakin, lebih baik biarkan ia sendiri dulu Kai." kali ini Kris ikut bicara, yah ia hanya takut jika yeoja manis itu semakin membenci mereka. Terlihat sekali dari kedua manik mata sapphire blue milik adiknya itu ketika kedua manik mata itu melihat ke arahnya dan juga kearah yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Taman dekat Dorm EXO -

"Putri, disini dingin. Apa anda merasa kedinginan? Apa anda ingin memakai mantel saya?" tanya Amber sambil menawarkan mantel yang tergantung dilengan tangannya, sedangkan yeoja yang diajaknya bicara malah asik bermain dengan ayunan yang kini yeoja manis yang nampak sangat manis dengan senyuman bahagia yang kini terulas dibibir kecilnya. Amber ikut tersenyum melihat itu, akhirnya Putri bungsu kerajaan EXO Planet itu kembali seperti dulu. Walaupun itu untuk saat ini.

"Ini tidak dingin kok. Amber~! Dorong dari belakang dong~" pinta Hyun Soo dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, memandang Amber dengan tatapan ceria khas anak kecil yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan wajah stoic yang menguasai wajah manis Putri bungsu itu. Amber tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri yeoja manis yang duduk manis diatas ayunan besi yang tersedia ditaman dimana mereka berada. Memegang besi yang menjadi pegangan Hyun Soo lalu mendorongnya kearah depan secara perlahan.

Lama kelamaan dorongan itu semakin jauh dan membuat tubuh Hyun Soo yang duduk diatas ayunan itu seakan-akan terbang, membuat Hyun Soo tertawa setelah ia dalam posisi hampir mencapai langit.

**Brugh!**

"Tuan Putri!" Amber segera menghampiri tubuh Hyun Soo yang kini tersungkur ditanah dengan posisi meringkuk, Amber sangat kaget. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh itu jatuh dari ayunan tepat saat yeoja manis itu dalam posisi menggapaikan tangannya kearah langit.

"Ugh~! Argh!" pekik yeoja itu kesakitan, ia memegang lehernya dengan cukup kuat. Urat dilehernya pun nampak muncul, seperti tertarik.

Hyun Soo POV's

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ada yang mencekik leherku cukup kuat, sakit sekali.

Amber yang memangku kepalaku dan berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku dileherku sendiripun tak membantu.

Astaga, apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang?

_**"Kau harus mati."**_

**DEG!**

Suara siapa itu?

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling taman ini dengan ekor mataku.

Sepi, tak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan Amber yang berada ditengah taman.

Lalu siapa pemilik suara tadi?

_**"Karena kau Sichi mati, kau harus mendapatkan balasannya Jung Hyun Soo!"**_

ung?

Siapa itu Sichi?

Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar ada nama seperti itu.

_**"Minnie, berhentilah~ Aku masih hidup."**_

Kali ini suara siapa lagi?

"Arghhh!" aku berteriak dengan sangat keras saat kurasakan seseorang yang mengendalikanku atau menguasai tubuhku mencekik kuat leherku, bisa kurasakan ada cairan yang memaksa untuk keluar dari kerongkonganku.

"Huweek uhuk~ uhuk~" aku terbatuk begitu kulihat cairang pekat dan kental berwarna merah keluar dengan sangat banyak dari mulutku.

"Putri! Astaga, Sang Woo cepat kemari!"

Dan saat itu juga aku bisa melihat Sang Woo datang bersama saudara-saudaraku, entah pandanganku yang mulai buram atau bagaimana saudara-saudaraku itu menatapku iba dan mengerubungiku.

Aku berjengit saat kurasakan ada benda yang tajam menusuk kulit leherku dan saat itu juga semuanya gelap. . .

Author POV's

"Ya! Lee Sang Woo! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" marah Amber begitu melihat Sang Woo menusukkan sebuah jarum kecil ke kulit leher Hyun Soo dan tentunya mengakibatkan Hyun Soo pingsan atau yah tepatnya tertidur untuk sementara waktu ini.

Dan jika kalian tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk seorang Jung Hyun Soo memejamkan matanya, tertidur seperti sekarang. Walaupun itu hanya akan sebentar terjadi.

"Aku hanya membuatnya pingsan dengan jarum akupuntur Amber-ssi. Tak perlu khawatir." ucap Sang Woo berusaha menenangkan pengawal pribadi Putri Hyun Soo yang kini memberinya deathglare itu.

**Hup!**

"Kau mau membawanya kemana Amber-ssi?" tanya Nam Young kini melihat adiknya digendong bridal style oleh Amber, Amber menatap balik putri sulung dari 3 magnae bersaudara itu.

"Saya-"

**Blats~!**

"Ia akan membawa Hyun Soo ketempatku." tubuh Sang Woo dan Amber langsung menegang begitu indera pendengaran mereka menangkap sebuah suara berat dan tegas yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sedangkan KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiDO, SuLay, Nam Young dan Hye Ri menatap kaget seorang namja tampan dengan garis wajah tegas dirahangnya dengan manik mata yang sama dengan milik Hyun Soo, Blue Sapphire. Menatap penasaran pada namja itu, namja yang berdiri tepat disamping kanan Amber yang menggendong Hyun Soo yang pingsan.

"Y-Yang Mulia SE7EN?"

To Be Continue

**Author Area:**

Kyahahahaha, part 1 already done~!

Lumayan gimana gitu mau nyelesain ini fic, abis kalau dibaca ulang kerasa mustahil banget.

Silent readers, silahkan membaca ini^^

Yang mau review silahkan review, semakin banyak coment semakin semangat saya Tao Panda Bbuing-bbuing menyelesaikan fic-fic saya XD

RnR please :)

Oh ya, fic ini akan lanjut jika kalau review lebih dari 15 review^^

Mian kalau ganjil karena saya suka angka ganjil XD

#plak

Yang mau kenal saya silahkan follow twitt saya **Allsilver86101 **dan jangan lupa untuk **mention saya** atau add facebook saya **Rany Hyun Soo Myeolchi**.

Annyeong~~

#tebar bunga XD


	2. Chaptere 2 : Jati diri Hyun Soo dan misi

Chap sebelumnya:

"Kau mau membawanya kemana Amber-ssi?" tanya Nam Young kini melihat adiknya digendong bridal style oleh Amber, Amber menatap balik putri sulung dari 3 magnae bersaudara itu.

"Saya-"

**Blats~!**

"Ia akan membawa Hyun Soo ketempatku." tubuh Sang Woo dan Amber langsung menegang begitu indera pendengaran mereka menangkap sebuah suara berat dan tegas yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sedangkan KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiDO, SuLay, Nam Young dan Hye Ri menatap kaget seorang namja tampan dengan garis wajah tegas dirahangnya dengan manik mata yang sama dengan milik Hyun Soo, Blue Sapphire. Menatap penasaran pada namja itu, namja yang berdiri tepat disamping kanan Amber yang menggendong Hyun Soo yang pingsan.

"Y-Yang Mulia SE7EN?"

.

.

© Title: New family ©

.

Author: Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Main Cast: All couple EXO (official)

Jung Nam Young

Jung Hye Ri

Jung Hyun Soo

and other cast.

.

Support Cast: EXO couple and Super Junior couple members

.

Pair: KrisTao, Sulay, Hunhan, ChanBaek, ChenMin and KaiDO

.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Teen

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali Lay gege XD #dihajarSuhogege.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Jati diri Hyun Soo terungkap! Dimana dia ternyata adalah EXO berdarah campuran!

EXO bersaudara mendapat misi khusus dari sang Ayahanda.

Misi khusus yang membuat mereka mendapat berbagai masalah baru dengan ditemukannya beberapa buku yang menjadi kunci utama dari semua yang terjadi.

Dengan buku pertama ada digenggaman mereka.

EXO Couple! Yaoi!

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

Nb:

Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide gilaku dengan **eomma **dan **imo**ku dikelas, membayangkan jika kami adalah alien sakti (?)

Mebayangkan jika kami mempunyai kekuatan seperti EXO oppadeul XD

Jadi mian kalau jelek :(

(Penambahan cast bisa sewaktu-waktu.)

.

_Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

.

.

.

Taman dekat Dorm

Author POV's

"Tak perlu sekaget itu Nona Liu dan Tuan Lee, seperti pertama kali bertemu saja." kata Dongwook dengan senyum manis, membuat beberapa namja disana terpaku akan senyuman milik Dongwook.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana mungkin anda-"

"Selamat kan maksudmu Lee Sang Woo? Khekhe, aku diselamatkan oleh 'keluarga'ku. Ah, ini pasti cucu-cucuku yang lain hmm?" tanya Dongwook sambil memperhatikan EXO member dan kedua magnae bersaudara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya setelah sebelumnya tadi memotong perkataan Sang Woo.

"Iya Yang Mulia, mereka adalah cucu-cucu anda." jawab Amber sambil menundukkan kepalanya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Dongwook, kakek dari Putri Hyun Soo yang kini berada digendongannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini semua didalam dorm kami, kami masih belum mengerti dengan semua ini." tukas Kris, yah namja tampan ini masih pusing dengan kejadian datangnya Nam Young, Hye Ri dan juga Hyun Soo siang tadi sekarang ditambah dengan namja tampan berumur dihadapannya. Ini sungguh membingungkan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Putri-"

"Aku masih bisa menyembuhkannya disini Amber, baiklah kalian tunjukan dimana dorm kalian itu." dan mereka semuanya pun kembali ke dorm EXO untuk sebuah penjelasan panjang tentang EXO Planet itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

EXO Dorm, Ruang tengah a.k.a Ruang televisi

"Mungkin kalian sudah mendapat penjelasan tentang siapa Nam Young, Hye Ri, Hyun Soo, Sang Woo dan Amber itu siapa kan?" ke-12 namja itu menganggukkan kepala mereka kompak.

"Aku adalah Jung Dongwook ayah dari ayah kalian ber-15. Bisa dibilang aku ini kakek kalian. Ah! Saat kalian melihat kedua manik mataku pasti kalian akan berspekulasi manik mata Hyun Soo dan aku sama kan? Tapi apa kalian tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Dia yang seharusnya putri dari Jung Yunho yang memiliki manik mata berwarna coklat keemasan mengapa keduanya tidak terlihat mirip? Semua itu karena darahku yang mengalir ditubuhnya." jelas Dongwook sambil tetap tersenyum, ia melirik kearah Hye Ri yang terperangah kaget mendengarkan penjelasannya barusan.

'Jadi karena itulah, Hyunnie terlihat beda dari aku dan Nam Young eonnie. Sebagian darahnya adalah darah kakek Dongwook. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?' batin Hye Ri tak percaya, Dongwook yang kini membaca pikiran cucunya itu tersenyum kecil.

Amber yang duduk disampingnya tampak membenarkan posisi tidur Hyun Soo yang duduk dipangkuan Dongwook dan memeluk lehernya dengan lumayan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Dongwook mengusap surai-surai hitam kelam milik Hyun Soo dengan sayang tak lupa ia mengecup kening Hyun Soo cukup lama. Dan tiba-tiba, surai hitam legam milik Hyun Soo berubah menjadi pirang kecoklatan lembut* dan kulitnya yang semula sedikit terlihat tan kini berubah menjadi putih walau tidak seputih salju. Hanya menjadi putih seputih susu, apa yang dilakukan namja tampan ini pada Hyun Soo?

'B-bagaimana bisa?'

"Inilah jati diri Hyun Soo yang sebenarnya, rambut aslinya berwarna pirang kecoklatan seperti ini dan tentunya sama sepertiku. Dan jika kalian tahu, Hyun Soo bukan hanya alien EXO Planet sama seperti kalian tapi ia juga seorang vampire."

Hyun Soo POV's

"Inilah jati diri Hyun Soo yang sebenarnya, rambut aslinya berwarna pirang kecoklatan seperti ini dan tentunya sama sepertiku. Dan jika kalian tahu, Hyun Soo bukan hanya alien EXO Planet sama seperti kalian tapi ia juga seorang vampire." Ugh~! Berisik sekali sih, tapi entah kenapa namaku juga ikutan disebut. Memang ada apa sih?

Perlahan kupaksa kedua manik mataku untuk terjaga, kukerjapkan kedua manik mataku sebentar untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang berebut masuk keretina sapphire blueku.

Aku membelak kaget saat kulihat ke-14 saudaraku duduk didepanku dan lebih kagetnya lagi aku tengah duduk dipangkuan seorang namja tampan berumur dengan suari pirang kecoklatan dan manik mata sapphire blue sama sepertiku.

Eh?

Sapphire blue?

Bukankah hanya aku dan Dongwook bojie yang memiliki warna mata itu?

"Ne, aku adalah Dongwook bojiemu." aku menatap sangsi namja yang kini lehernya aku peluk, tapi jika dilihat-lihat namja ini dengan bojie tampak sama hanya saja rambut mereka beda. Yang aku tahu bojie memiliki surai coklat kehitaman bukan pirang kecoklatan seperti ini.

"Aku memang abojiemu Hyunnie baby~~"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, bagaimana bisa namja ini memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sama dan itu bojielah yang sering memanggilku seperti itu? "A-anda Jung Dongwook?"

Namja itu tersenyum dan merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya yang entah mengapa aku mengenali pelukan ini. Diregangkannya pelukan kami agar aku bisa melihatnya.

"Ne, aku Jung Dongwook. Bojiemu yang menghilang itu." tukasnya sambil tersenyum hangat, yah senyum ini. Aku mengingatnya, ia memang abojieku!

"Dongwook abojiee~! Hiks, abojiee, huweee~~" yah aku menangis, aku menangis sambil memeluk tubuh orang yang dulu pernah menyelamatkanku dari kematian dengan memberikan separuh darahnya untukku. Orang yang sejak saat itu membuatku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Kurasakan punggungku diusap-usap lembut oleh tangan besarnya, aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukan bojieku ini.

"M-mwo? Vampire? J-jadi dia penghisap darah?" aku menolehkan kepalaku begitu mendengar ucapan tak percaya dari namja manis bermata panda yang menatapku takut.

Apa katanya tadi? Vampire?

Aku memang memiliki darah vampire karena Dongwook bojielah yang mewariskannya padaku dengan darahnya yang kini mengalir ditubuhku.

Eh? Bukannya aku menyembunyikan jati diriku ne?

Bagaimana bisa namja manis bermata panda itu tau jika aku vampire?

"Bojie yang mengungkapnya baby. Mereka harus tau siapa saudara mereka." ucapan bojie membuatku kembali menatapnya dan memberinya deathglare terbaikku. Bagaimana bisa dengan bodohnya bojieku ini memberi tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Aish, jinjja?!

"Tidak sopan mengatai bodoh pada bojiemu sendiri, Jung Hyun Soo." ini lagi, pasti vampire pirang jelek yang selalu mengintaiku.

"Diam kau Zico! Dasar bawel." aku mendelikkan mata sipitku kearah namja tampan dengan surai blonde kekuningan yang duduk disamping kiri bojie, dia adalah Woo Ji Hoo hanya saja ia lebih suka dipanggil Zico entah karena apa aku juga bingung dan tak mau peduli. Dia namja yang sangat menyebalkan!

"Oh ya, ini adalah Woo Ji Hoo. Dia ada dipihak kita tenang saja." kulihat bojie tengah berusaha menenangkan saudara-saudaraku yang kini nampak menatapku dan juga Zico dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan jujur aku juga tidak peduli.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menghisap darah kalian. Aku tidak doyan." kataku sebal tanpa menatap mereka, kurubah posisi dudukku menjadi membelakangi bojie dengan tetap duduk dipangkuannya.

**Pletak!**

Kuberi Zico deathglare paling mematikan milikku begitu ia menjitak kepalaku dengan keras, kenapa namja ini tidak sopan sih?! Seenaknya saja memukul kepalaku.

"Aku, Zico dan bojie memang vampire. Tapi kami bukan vampire penghisap darah seperti vampire-vampire yang kalian tahu dari novel atau film. Kami penghisap cahaya bulan, maka dari itu warna rambut kami adalah pirang. Jika tenaga kami habis maka warna rambut kami akan berubah menjadi hitam legam. Kami vampire istimewa karena kami masih memiliki darah EXO Planet, jadi tak perlu khawatir Tao-ssi." jelasku panjang lebar dan sedikit menyindir Tao yang berpikiran tidak-tidak. Aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan membaca gerak-gerik mereka dengan cepat. Berterima kasihlah pada darah vampire yang kumiliki ini.

"Hyun Soo-ah~" panggil Nam Young eonnie lembut, kualihkan pandanganku kearah eonnieku itu. Nam Young eonnie duduk dilantai beralaskan karpet bulu angsa berwarna putih kesukaanku.

"Ne, Nam Young-ssi?" balasku, kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku memanggil kakakku seperti itu? Yah, alasannya karena aku belum terbiasa untuk memanggil siapapun dengan panggilan akrab kecuali untuk bojie.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyanya, kubalas dengan tatapan (sok) polos.

"Karena kita tidaklah dekat, dan kau bukan orang terdekatku Nam Young-ssi. Begitu juga denganmu Hye Ri-ssi." jawabku memotong apa yang akan dilakukan Hye Ri, sepertinya yeoja itu ingin menanyakan atau lebih tepatnya mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Ah, Yang Mulia Jung. Bolehkah saya mengajak Putri Hyun Soo jalan-jalan sebentar untuk merefreshkan otak Putri yang mungkin sedang konslet?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Amber temani mereka berdua."

"He-hei! Ya?! Lepaskan aku!" aku memberontak saat Zico mengenggam pergelangan tangan kananku dan membuatku turun dari pangkuan bojie kemudian menyeretku pergi dari EXO dorm atau apalah itu. Yang semakin membuatku sebal adalah bojie yang mengijinkan namja kuning ini untuk membawaku pergi dengan kedok jalan-jalan?!

"Selamat bersenang-senang Hyunnie baby~!"

Dasar bojie menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

Di Atas awan

"Kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan Woo Ji Hoo? Sepertinya bojie memiliki teman untuk menggodaku sekarang." sebalku mengerucutkan bibirku, kutekuk kedua kakiku dan menempelkannya didadaku.

"Hahahaha, kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja." dengan watadosnya Zico mencubit pipiku cukup keras alhasil membuat pipiku memerah. Aku mendelik sebal kearahnya yang masih saja tertawa, senang sekali melihatku menderita.

"Tuan Woo." Amber mengingatkan Zico dengan nada menusuk, ku keluarkan lidahku dan melet didepannya. Yah, Amber sangat menyayangiku seperti adiknya jadi dia akan melindungiku dari segala macam tindakan yang menurutnya akan menyakitiku. Aku bisa melihat kasih sayangnya dari pancaran kedua manik matanya yang berwarna coklat soft itu.

"Hehehe, ampun Amber-ah~ Aku hanya bercanda." tukas Zico sambil memberi sign peace pada Amber, aku terkikik geli melihat tingkah namja pirang yang sudah aku kenal sejak aku kecil itu. Tingkah yang menjijikan dan tak pantas dilakukannya yang kini tengah merayu Amber untuk memaafkannya.

**Ting!**

Aku menghela nafas pelan, dia Yang Mulia Raja Yunho menganggu aktivitasku. Ck, ada apa lagi eoh?

**'Ada apa Yang Mulia Raja?' **tanyaku berusaha sesopan mungkin, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Ayahku. Raja dari planet dimana aku tinggal, walaupun sering kali ia tak menganggapku ada.

**'Katakan pada saudara-saudaramu untuk tidak bermain-main dengan kekuatan mereka. Simpan kekuatan kalian untuk hari dimana kita menyerang bumi. Arra?' **suruh suara tegas itu, yah mau tak mau aku harus mengakuinya jika saudara-saudaraku itu sering kali menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk hal yang tak penting. Tapi masalahnya kenapa harus aku yang mengatakannya? Kenapa tidak si culun Sangwoo saja sih?

**'Suruh Sangwoo untuk mengawasi kalian, dan beritahukan juga siapa target utama kita untuk kita serang. Dia adalah Lee Soo Man dan Kim Youngmin, 2 namja itu telah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan rudal mereka keplanet kita dan mengambil sumber energi kita untuk mereka teliti, mengintai kita secara diam-diam. Selain ilmuwan, dua namja itu adalah pemilik dan CEO dari SM Entertainment dimana saudara-sudaramu bernaung sekarang. Sebisa mungkin kau buat ke-12 saudaramu itu bukan artis naungan SM Entertainment. Lalu kalian menyamar menjadi anak SMA dan carilah informasi sebanyak-banyaknya pada keponakan Soo Man yang bernama Lee Joon. Annyeong.' **hah, lebih baik aku kembali sekarang. Ini termasuk pesan penting.

"Kajja kita harus balik ketempat mereka, ada pesan penting." kataku, Amber yang sepertinya paham dengan apa yang kumaksud menganggukkan kepalanya. Kutarik tangan Zico untuk berdiri, kutatap dia seolah mengirimkan pesan padanya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti terbukti dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

**Wush~!**

Kami pun terjun dari atas awan dimana kami sebelumnya berpijak dan dengan sekali kedipan mata kami segera berlari sekencang mungkin untuk segera sampai di EXO dorm itu.

.

.

.

.

EXO Dorm

"Ya! Sangwoo!" teriakku sesaat aku, Zico dan Amber sampai di EXO dorm. Sangwoo segera berdiri dan menghampiriku.

Kusentuh pelan dahinya, mengirimkan apa saja yang aku dan Raja Yunho bicarakan saat bertelepati tadi. Ia tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, yah mungkin dia masih belum paham dengan perintah Raja Yunho.

"Ada apa Hyunnie baby?" tanya bojie, kuhampiri beliau dan duduk disampingnya yang sejak aku pergi masih berada diposisinya duduk disofa yang ada diruang kumpul tadi.

"Yang Mulia Raja Yunho memerintahkanku untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Sangwoo bojie. Hei, Sangwoo jelaskan pada mereka." kusuruh Sangwoo untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah kutransfer pada otaknya setelah sebelumnya menjawab pertanyaan bojie. Tapi namja culun berkacamata itu tak kunjung membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan membuatku gemas dan jengkel.

"Hah, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan kalau begitu. Yang Mulia Raja Yunho memintaku untuk memberitahu kalian untuk tidak bermain-main dengan kekuatan kita. Simpan tenaga kita untuk menyerang bumi, besok aku akan menghancurkan waktu dan membuat kalian ber-12 menjadi namja biasa dalam artian kalian bukanlah member boyband EXO itu sendiri. Kita diminta untuk menyamar menjadi anak SMA untuk mencari info sebanyak-banyak dari keponakan Soo Man yang bernama Lee Joon." jelasku, kulihat semua nampak cengo mendengar penjelasanku. Memang ada yang salah eoh?

"Terutama untuk Jong In-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi dan juga Sehun-ssi. Jangan menggunakan kekuatan kalian jika untuk hal yang tidak penting. Hye Ri-ssi anda juga." tambahku pada daftar black list orang-orang ceroboh yang sering menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Hei, Hyun Soo-ah~! Aku kenal dengan Lee Joon yang kau maksud itu. Dia adalah teman sekelasku." kata Zico membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku, teman sekelas katanya?

"Iya, dia teman sekelasku di Seoul Internasional High School. Beruntungnya aku lumayan dekat dengannya, mendekatinya mudah sekali kok." tambah Zico lagi, membuatku semakin bingung. Apa coba hubungannya misi ini dengan dekatnya vampire jelek pirang dan pabo ini dan target kami?

"Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus Putri? Lee Joon-ssi adalah teman sekelas Tuan Woo, memudahkan kita untuk mencari informasi bukan?" Eh? benar juga apa yang dikatakan Amber, bukankah ini mempermudah misi ini?

"Jadi, apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya namja tampan bersuraikan blonde kecoklatan hampir sama seperti milikku yang tengah duduk disamping namja bermata panda yang kuketahui bernama Kris.

"Baiklah ini rencananya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

Keesokan harinya

Seoul Internasional High School

"Ingat baik-baik siapa nama kalian sekarang. Aku adalah Rany Wu, aku adik dari Kris Wu. Dan Nam Young-ssi, nama anda adalah Zuo Nan Yang. Anda adalah adik sepupu dari Do Kyungsoo atau Zuo Jing Zhu . Lalu Hye Ri-ssi, nama anda adalah Xi Hui Ri , anda adalah adik dari Xi Luhan. Apa anda sekalian paham?" tanyaku pada 2 saudaraku, saat ini kami ber-17 (Zico dan Amber masuk hitungan) berada diparkiran Seoul Internasional High School dimana tempat kami berada sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kelas kami?" tanya Baekhyun oppa, ia berdiri disamping namja setinggi tiang listrik bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Oke, untuk kelas I-A akan ada aku Rany Wu , Zico lalu Amber dan target utama kita Lee Joon.

Lalu kelas I-B ada Tao gege, Sehun gege, Kai gege lalu D.O gege. Kelas I-E akan ditempati oleh Nam Young-ssi.

Kelas I-D ada anda Hye Ri-ssi, lalu Sangwoo-ssi.

Lalu kelas II-C akan

ada Chanyeol gege, Chen gege, Lay gege, Suho gege lalu Baekhyun gege

"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun bertos ria saat mengetahui jika mereka sekelas, bisa kupastikan kedua makhluk hyper itu akan membuat kelas mereka terlihat 'lebih ceria dan berwarna' dari biasanya.

"

Dan yang terakhir kelas III-A akan ada Xiumin gege, Luhan gege dan Kris gege. Tidak ada yang boleh protes." tambahku begitu kulihat Sehun gege sudah mengangkatkan tangannya, ingin protes padaku. Dan aku juga sudah membaca pikirannya yang berisikan gerutuannya yang sudah pasti ia tujukan padaku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas kita?" sudut bibirku berkedut mendengarkan pertanyaan cerdas Kris gege, orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Aku dan Zico yang akan mengurus Lee Joon, sisanya cari informasi tentang Kim Youngmin. Aku dengar dia adalah salah satu donatur disekolah ini, cari semua yang terkait dengan namja tua bangka itu. Awasi dia. Untuk sementara ini itulah tugas kita."

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk, kita akan terlihat mencurigakan jika terus berkumpul seperti ini." tambahku lagi sambil menatap beberapa siswa yang menatap kami aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

++ At I-A Class ++

Author POV's

"Annyeong! Kembali ketempat kalian!" namja tampan itu nampak memukul penghapus whiteboard cukup kencang, berusaha membuat murid-muridnya untuk diam dan kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Bagaimanapun juga ini sudah waktunya jam belajar.

"Begini kan lebih baik." puji namja tampan itu melihat anak didiknya sudah kembali ketempat semula. Senyuman manis terulas dibibirnya.

"Kita kedatangan 2 murid baru, mereka pindahan dari China. Kalian berdua masuklah." jelas namja tampan bertag name Jang Wooyoung itu, tak lama kemudian pintu kelas itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan 2 yeoja dengan style yang sangat berbeda. Yang satu yeoja manis bertubuh lumayan berisi dengan seragamnya yang ber-rok panjang, kedua manik matanya berwarna sapphire blue lembut surai blonde kecoklatannya yang pendek membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum kecil barusan, muncul lesung pipi dikedua pipi chubbynya. Sedangkan yang berdiri disamping yeoja manis tadi adalah yeoja bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan wajah stoic yang cukup keren menghiasi wajahnya yang menurut namja-namja dikelas itu sangat tampan untuk ukuran yeoja.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian berdua." suruh Wooyoung sambil tersenyum ramah, dibalas dengan anggukan pelan yeoja manis disampingnya.

"Ni Hao~! Wo de mingzi shi wu jieshao Rany Wu. Wenhou." kata Rany memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Chinanya yang sangat fasih, membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam perkenalan hormat.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu aku pindahan dari China, mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya. Dan untuk informasi saja, jangan kaget jika aku sangat dekat dengan Zico. Kami teman sejak kecil." tambah Rany lagi menggunakan bahasa Korea yang juga sangat fasih sambil tersenyum manis membuat sebagian namja dikelas itu hampir saja mimisan melihat yeoja itu memberikan wink yang sangatlah manis. Tak terkecuali untuk Zico yang tengah mengelap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Darah berwarna biru, dan Rany yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis.

"Amber Liu, cukup memanggilku Amber." dan yang terakhir yeoja disamping Rany memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Amber, Rany menyikut pelan lengan Amber. Perkenalannya singkat dan dingin sekali.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Wooyoung menatap kearah murid-muridnya yang kini memandangnya semangat, yah tradisi perkenalan sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Agar lebih dekat katanya.

"Aku~!" seorang namja manis dengan wajah baby face mengacungkan tangannya penuh semangat, Wooyoung tersenyum kearah namja manis itu mengartikan jika namja itu boleh memulai pertanyaannya.

"Namamu kan Rany Wu, aku dengar dari kelas III juga ada namja yang bermarga Wu. Apa kalian ada hubungan darah? Lalu kenapa warna rambutmu blonde? Apa itu asli? Terus warna matamu juga biruuu, seperti Naruto~ Hehehe, bisa dijawab ani~?" lanjut namja itu sambil tersenyum manis membuat namja disampingnya mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya Sanghyun-ssi, ne kami memang ada hubungan darah yaitu kakak-adik. Kris Wu, dia gegeku. Untuk masalah rambut dan warna mataku ini memang asli, selain berdarah China-Korea aku dan kakakku itu masih memiliki darah Canada yang berasal dari Ayah kami. Terimakasih untuk pujianmu." jelas Rany panjang lebar, dan namja manis yang ternyata bernama Park Sanghyun itu membulatkan kedua matanya saat yeoja manis yang berdiri didepan kelas itu mengetahui namanya. Padahal dia tidak menyebutkan namanya tadi kan?

Rany menunjuk sebuah tag name didada Sanghyun atau namja yang biasa dipanggil Thunder itu dari jauh, Thunder yang menyadari kebodohannya pun tersenyum geli dengan kelakuannya barusan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari jika yeoja itu tahu namanya karena membaca name tagnya? Aish pabo Thunder-ya~!, pekik Thunder dalam hati.

"Emm, ada lagi?" setelah sebelumnya tersenyum manis menanggapi Thunder yang kini tengah cengingisan, Rany kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya atau penawaran untuk bertanya lagi.

"Aku Jo Kwangmin, untuk kalian berdua boleh aku atau kami sekelas ini tahu apa hubungan kalian? Tampaknya kalian berdua sangat dekat terlihat dari Amber-ssi yang berdiri disampingmu seolah melindungimu dari segala ancaman. Boleh kami tahu?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan surai kemerahan miliknya yang duduk didaerah tengah kelas. Mudah untuk melihat namja itu jika berdiri didepan papan tulis seperti ini.

Rany menyikut lengan Amber, memberi kode pada yeoja tampan disampingnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"Rany sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, kami berteman sejak kecil. Hal itulah yang membuat kami dekat, aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku akan berusaha melindunginya dari apapun. Aku tak mau adikku kecilku terluka barang sekecilpun, aku mengatakan itu karena aku tidak memiliki adik kandung. Jadi jika kalian menganggu Rany kupastikan hidup kalian tidak akan tenang." jawaban Amber membuat namja-namja yang err normal meneguk ludah mereka berat, jawaban Amber seperti ancaman bagi mereka untuk mendekati Rany.

"Baiklah Rany-ssi anda bisa duduk disamping Zico-ssi dan untuk anda Amber-ssi anda bisa duduk disamping Lee Joon-ssi yang duduk didepan Zico-ssi." putus Wooyoung menentukan tempat duduk untuk kedua murid baru itu, setelah menganggukkan kepalanya -karena Rany tidak mau badannya sakit untuk membungkuk- yeoja manis yang diikuti yeoja dingin berwajah tampan itu segera berjalan kearah tempat duduk mereka dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

"Mimisan melihat keimutanku tuan Zico?" tanya Rany setelah ia duduk disamping Zico dan menyekak namja tampan berambut blonde itu. Terkekeh pelan saat Zico hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya, sepertinya ia baru tahu jika Zico gampang terpesona.

.

.

.

.

++ At I-B Class ++

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku D.O, salam kenal~" D.O memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukan badannya, setelahnya memberikan senyuman polos pada seisi kelas membuat para namja berstatuskan seme dikelas itu menatapnya sembari memasang smirk mesum. Kai yang melihat namjachingunya ditatap seperti itu segera memberi deathglare kearah para namja itu.

"Wo de mingzi shi wu jieshao Huang Zi Tao. Wenhou." kini giliran Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang lirih membuatnya terdengar imut, apalagi wajah manisnya dengan tatapan bbuing-bbuing ala baby panda itu. Menyebabkan seluruh kelas itu kehabisan stok darah akibat pemandangan manis didepan kelas itu. Astaga, itu bahkan terdengar berlebihan. Hanya namja-namja berstatuskan seme singlelah yang mulai merasa kehabisan darah mereka. Sedangkan para yeoja yang seluruhnya adalah fujoshi menahan tangan mereka untuk tidak mencubit pipi namja manis bermata panda yang kini nampak sangat menggemaskan itu. Andai Kris ada disitu sudah pasti Kris tak segan-segan untuk mencium namja manis-NYA itu. Dan memamerkan kemesraan didepan kelas itu tanpa tahu malu.

"Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai. Aku adalah NAMJACHINGU-nya D.O hyung." Kai tersenyum puas saat ia melihat wajah-wajah lesu para seme single yang tadi menatap napsu D.O-NYA. Jangan harap kalian bisa bersama D.O hyung, langkahi dulu aku!, pikir Kai. Tak lupa namja tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping D.O, membuat D.O blushing parah didekapannya.

"Annyeong, namaku Oh Thehun. Panggil thaja Thehun. (Annyeong, namaku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun.)" kali ini giliran official Magnae EXO, Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan intonasi cadel S-nya yang bikin kesel. Pasalnya sebagian dari kelas itu ada yang tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan namja tampan dengan kulit pucat itu. Membuat ke-3 hyungnya yang berdiri disampingnya geleng-geleng pasrah, maklumi sajalah susah juga ngajarin ngomong S yang bener sama ini anak, pikir ke-3nya rada frustasi.

"Emm, baiklah silahkan kalian duduk ditempat yang kosong itu."

"Ne, gamsahamnida Songsae~" ucap D.O berterimakasih sambil membungkukkan badannnya lalu menarik dongsaeng-dongsaengnya untuk menuju bangku-bangku mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

++ At I-D Class ++

"Annyeongie~! Aku Xi Hui Ri, biasa dipanggil Ri-ah~! Aku pindahan dari China, salam kenal~~" tampak seorang yeoja yang cukup manis memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas sambil tersenyum cerah. Yah dialah Hye Ri.

"Lee Sang Woo imnida, panggil saja Sang Woo."

"Baiklah silahkan duduk ditempat kalian."

"Ne~!"

.

.

.

.

.

++ At I-E Class ++

"Nona Zuo, masuklah~"

**Grek~!**

**Jduagh~**

**Brugh~!**

"Aish, appo~" ringis seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut dikepang ala ekor kuda itu dengan posisi tidak elitnya, jatuh tersungkur tepat didepan kelas dan didepan gurunya. Dan dengan polosnya ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan berdiri dengan senyuman 5 jari yang tersungging dibibirnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Membuat seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas itu cengo kearahnya.

Kalian ingin tahu mengapa yeoja ini jatuh barusan?

Salahkanlah ia yang belum terbiasa dengan rok panjang yang kini ia kenakan, karena ia berjalan terlalu terburu-buru membuatnya menginjak bagian depan roknya dan barusanlah ia jatuh itu.

"Kenalkan namaku Zuo Nan Yang, aku pindahan dari China. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." dan sebelum diminta untuk memperkenalkan diri, yeoja manis yang ternyata adalah Nam Young itu sudah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, Nona Zuo anda bisa duduk dibelakang Aiden Lee dan Spencer Lee yang duduk dikiri belakang pojok kelas itu." kata Junsu songsae pada Nam Young yang kini menggunakan nama samaran Nan Yang itu, yeoja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berjalan kearah dua namja tampan dan manis yang asik bercanda dibangku mereka itu.

**Tap~!**

**Tap~!**

**Sret**

**Brugh~!**

Sepertinya nasib yeoja manis ini selalu sial, terbukti ia jatuh 2 kali untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

++ At II-C Class ++

"Heyo~! Whatsup~! Park Chanyeol imnida, salam kenal semuanyaaa~~" dengan penuh semangat dan gaya ala rapper Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya tak lupa dengan senyuman happy virusnya yang memberikan efek silau pada seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida~! Salam kenal nee~?!" kali ini couple abadi Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman manis 1.000.000 wattnya semakin membuat kelas itu silau. Senyum duo Happy virus ini benar-benar cerah.

"Annyeong, Kim Joon Myun imnida. Kalian cukup memanggilku Suho. Salam kenal." Suho memperkenalkan dirinya dengan aura penuh wibawa, tersenyum manis membuatnya semakin terlihat WOW.

"Ni Hao, Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Kalian harus memanggilku Lay, mohon bantuannya." dengan membungkukkan badan sopan, Lay memperkenalkan dirinya. Tak lupa memberikan senyuman, membuat Suho yang berdiri disampingnya ikut tersenyum. Aih, betapa manisnya Yi Xing saat ini. Tapi dia selalu manis disetiap waktu, pikir Suho sambil tetap tersenyum dan memandang Lay dari samping.

"Dan yang terakhir aku Kim Jongdae, aku lebih suka dipanggil Chen. Bangapseumnida." Dan yang terakhir adalah Chen, namja tampan dengan suara melengking itu membuat beberapa yeoja dikelasnya itu menjerit tertahan dengan wajah dan suaranya. So Perfect!

.

.

.

.

.

.

++ At III-A Class ++

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Minseok imnida. Kalian harus memanggilku Xiumin. Salam kenal~! ^w^ " Xiumin memasang senyuman manis membuat pipi baozinya nampak semakin bulat, membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan hampir namja-namja seme dikelas itu mimisan.

"Ni Hao~! Xi Luhan imnida, salam kenal semuaaa~!" suara ceria itu membuat beberapa yeoja yang ada dikelas itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang, seakan mendapat mainan baru. Uke yang sangat manis dan mungkin polos, batin mereka.

"Kris Wu imnida, salam kenal." dan kini tampang kharismatic Kris membuat seluruh yeoja dan namja manis berstatus uke pingsan mendadak, ke-15 murid baru ini benar-benar bikin gempar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

++ At I-A Class ++

**Teng!  
Teng!**

"Baiklah, silahkan beristirahat. Nona Wu dan Nona Liu anda bisa berkeliling sekarang bersama Ji Hoo dan Lee Joon. Bertanyalah pada mereka, jika kalian merasa ada yang perlu ditanyakan."

"Ne, songsae." setelah mendengar jawab yang ingin ia dengar, Jang songsae pun meninggalkan kelas I-A yang kini tampak senggang karena hampir sebagian besar siswa dan siswinya keluar untuk segera pergi kekantin. Hanya beberapa yang bertahan didalam kelas, termasuk Rany dan Amber. Ah jangan lupakan Zico dan target utama EXO Planet kita, Lee Joon.

"Aku ingin berkeliling." ucap Rany sambil menatap kearah belakang kursinya, dimana ada Amber dan Lee Joon yang menatapnya balik.

"Baiklah, Joon-ah bisa kan kau membantuku?" pinta Zico sembari menatap Zico, dengan anggukan pelan pun Lee Joon mengiyakan ajakan Zico. Dan keempat remaja itu pun melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari kelas mereka untuk berkeliling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, itukan Kris sunbae?! Astaga, dia tampan sekali~!" bisik seorang yeoja pada temannya didepan pintu kelas I-A tepat saat Rany dan 3 orang dibelakangnya akan keluar kelas. Rany memutar mata malas saat kedua manik matanya menangkap sosok sang kakak, Kris Wu yang tengah berjalan santai menuju kearahnya.

"Dasar namja sok keren." gumam Zico sambil menatap sebal kearah Kris yang kini tampak memasang senyum untuk Ranny yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan Tuan Woo." bisik Amber dari samping Zico yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Salah ya kalau mengeluarkan pendapat?, pikir Zico.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris pada Rany yang kini menatapnya tajam, entah apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Perpustakaan, minggir." jawab Rany pelan sambil menunduk, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tadi terlihat ceria, lalu marah saat melihat Kris datang namun sekarang? Ia nampak murung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri yeoja ini?

Hyun Soo POV's

Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, jujur aku merasa seperti ada yang mengendalikan moodku.

"Baiklah, padahal aku ingin mengajak kalian terutama kau ke kantin. Karena ada beberapa yang ingin kukatakan." kata Kris ge lesu begitu mendengar jawabanku tadi.

"Bukankah kita bisa bicarakan ini dirumah Kris ge? Sudahlah, kau membuang waktuku. Amber , Zico dan Joon oppa. Kajja pergi~" ajakku dan menarik tangan Zico cepat, aku sedang malas berlama-lama dengan namja tinggi itu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Tumben kau bicara cukup panjang dengan Kris." tanya Zico penasaran, yah sebetulnya aku sangat jarang berbicara panjang. Paling hanya sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirku jika aku sedang bicara dengan saudara-saudaraku.

"Entah aku juga tak tahu, oh ya apa itu perpustakaannya?" tanyaku pada Zico sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan sederhana namun berhawa sejuk dan nyaman yang tak jauh dari kami.

"Ne, itu perpustakaan. Kau bisa meminjam berbagai buku. Seperti novel dan ensiklopedia. Beruntungnya sekolah kita ini adalah sekolah dengan perpustakaan dengan koleksi terlengkap se-Seoul. Jadi kemungkinan besar buku yang kau cari dan tidak ada dimana pun disekolah lain pasti ada diperpustakaan sekolah kita." jelas Lee Joon, namja berkacamata itu tampak serius menjelaskan tadi. Karena aku berhenti sebentar untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya yang menurutku cukup menarik.

"Baguslah, kalian bisa temani aku kan? Aku tidak akan lama." kataku jujur, aku hanya ingin meminjam beberapa buku sejarah kalau perlu yang paling kuno sekalian.

Ke-3 orang dihadapanku itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dan kami pun segera menuju keperpustakaan yang nampak cukup lenggang itu.

"Annyeong haseyo~! Permisi songsae, boleh aku meminjam beberapa buku disini?" tanyaku ramah pada guru penjaga perpustakaan yang kini tersenyum kearahku, dengan sopan aku membungkukkan badanku "Naneun Rany Wu imnida, aku murid pindahan dari China. Lalu yang yeoja tomboy dengan rambut blonde itu Amber Liu. Dia adalah sahabatku, sama-sama dari China dan kami murid baru."

"Oh, jadi kalian 2 dari 15 murid baru itu? Hmm, baiklah. Oh ya tadi kau bilang ingin meminjam beberapa buku kan? Karena kalian adalah murid baru dan tentu kalian belum memiliki kartu peminjaman kalian bisa meminjam buku namun isi biodata kalian disini." kata songsae itu sambil menyodorkan 2 buah kertas yang sepertinya adalah formulir. Dengan cepat kuisi formulirku, setelah selesai segera kuberikan pada songsaeku bersamaan dengan Amber yang memberikan kertasnya juga.

"Hmm, kalian bisa memilih buku yang ingin kalian pinjam^^ " kubalas dengan senyuman hangat dan segera melesat kearah rak-rak penuh buku diperpustakaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama aku pun memutuskan untuk segera balik kemeja dimana songsae dan ke-3 orang yang tadi menungguku itu.

**Plug~**

Aku mengernyit bingung, entah aku salah dengar atau memang aku mendengar ada suara dibelakangku. Seperti suara buku yang jatuh, kutengok tidak ya? Kalau iya pasti menghambat waktuku untuk segera balik kekelas karena 10 menit lagi jam istirahat akan selesai, tapi kalau kupilih tidak rasa penasaran yang kini semakin akut didalam tubuhku akan semakin penasaran. Ah, kutengok saja. Siapa tahu bukunya menarik atau setidaknya benda itu menarik nantinya. Kutengokan kepalaku kearah belakang, lalu pandanganku turun kebawah. Sebuah buku yang sudah nampak usang tergeletak disana, kuambil buku dan kubolak-balik buku itu guna melihat sampulnya.

EXO Planet firstlogy book's

Mwo?!

EXO Planet?

Firstlogy, berarti kemungkinan buku ini tidak cuman satu.

Tapi bagaimana bisa buku ini ada disini?

"Ran-chan! Ayo cepat 5 menit lagi harus masuk kelas nih~~!" tanpa pikir panjang aku segera membawa buku itu ku Minri songsae untuk kupinjam dan didata olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

Pulang sekolah

"Hei, ayo pulang." aku terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan lembut menepuk pundakku, aku cukup kaget karena itu karena sedari tadi aku fokus membaca buku bertitlekan EXO Planet yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan nampaklah 2 orang namja dengan tinggi yang hampir sama, yang satu bersurai blonde sama sepertiku dan yang satunya lagi bersurai hitam legam dengan mata panda yang harus kuakui nampak sangat menggemaskan. Dan bisa kurasakan namja bermata panda itulah pelaku dari penepukan pundak barusan.

"Memang sudah waktunya pulang?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya lagi, buku itu sudah kututup setelah sebelumnya kuberi pembatasnya.

"Ini sudah 5 menit bel pulang berdering. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" kulirik jam dinding kelas yang menunjukkan pukul 03:00 PM, seingatku bel pulangkan sekitar jam 02:50 , kenapa namja ini bilang 5 menit yang lalu? Itu berarti yang ia maksud bel pulang berdering jam 02:55.

"Kukoreksi 10 menit Tao-ssi. Kalian keparkiran saja dulu." ucapku tanpa memandang mereka karena kini aku sibuk membereskan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan dimeja, tak lupa buku itu kubawa juga. Buku itu kedekap erat, takut ada yang membacanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ani, kami tunggu." tolak Kris, si namja blonde itu. Membuatku berdecih pelan namun membiarkan mereka disini menungguku yang masih grusak-grusuk membereskan barang-barangku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Setelah yakin semua sudah masuk aku pun bangkit dari kursiku duduk dan berjalan mendahului mereka berdua yang kini berjalan beriringan dibelakangku.

"Hei, kalian lama sekali. Ayo kita pulang aku lapar dan lelah sekali." kesal Sehun yang sudah berada didalam mobil sport biru yang kemarin sengaja aku beli, yah kami ber-15 mendapat jatah 4 mobil. Mobil sport biru diisi oleh Suho ge, Luhan ge dan Sehun ge. Mobil sport kuning diisi oleh Chen ge, Xiumin ge dan Lay ge. Mobil sport putih diisi oleh Chanyeol ge , Baekhyun ge, Kai ge dan D.O ge. Dan yang terakhir mobil sport merah dimana ada aku, Amber, Kris ge dan Tao ge yang berada didalamnya.

"Baru menunggu 10 menit saja sudah seperti itu, dasar manja." sindirku sinis, Sehun yang mendengarnya mendelikkan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Mwo?!" teriaknya keras, kubalas dengan seringaian.

"Hei, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Xiumin ge melerai kami, dengan mengisyaratkan kami untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil kami untuk segera pulang. Kutatap Sehun sekali lagi sambil menyeringai, kugerakan kedua belah bibirku untuk berucap tanpa suara. Aku kembali tersenyum lebar begitu kulihat Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Baru segitu saja sudah terpancing, tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

Dan kemudian aku memilih masuk kemobil dan kembali membaca buku misterius itu.

**Cklek~**

**Bruuumm~~~**

Sepertinya perjalanan pulang ini kuhabiskan dengan membaca buku ini, demi apa buku ini membuatku penasaran. Sepanjang perjalanan kuhabiskan waktuku dengan membaca buku ini. Aku menyeringai begitu kedua manik mataku membaca serentetan kalimat yang sangatlah menarik.

"Anda baik-baik saja Putri?" tanya Amber yang duduk disebelahku dibelakang kursi kemudi, sepertinya yeoja tomboy ini sedikit takut melihatku bertingkah aneh. Tersenyum sendiri sambil membaca sebuah buku kuno bukankah itu aneh hmm?

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengalahkan Soo Man dan Youngmin itu." Jawabku sedikit tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Amber sambil menyeringai, yah buku ini adalah kunci dari semua ini. Tapi andai buku ini lengkap. Hm, yang kumaksud adalah buku lain yang sama semacam ini. Buku yang berada ditanganku sekarang ini adalah firstlogynya, berarti masih ada 2 buku lagi. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana 2 buku itu berada.

**Ckittt~**

"Mwo?! Apa kau bilang huh?" tanya Kris tak percaya, setelah sebelumnya ia mengemudi dan mengerem mendadak akibat ucapanku barusan. Aku makin menyeringai.

"Aku tahu cara mengalahkan 2 tuang bangka itu, kita bicarakan ini dirumah." ujarku, bisa kulihat jika Kris nampak penasaran. Namun kubalas dengan senyum manis dan daguku menunjuk setir mobil, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk kembali menjalankan mobil karena ini sudah sangat sore bahkan hampir menjelang malam.

"Ne, gege. Ayo pulang~~" rengek Tao manja sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kris, Kris pun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku menuju Tao yang kini nampak sangat imut. Namja blonde itu mengusak rambut hitam legam Tao dengan gemas sambil tersenyum manis sedangkan Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis, yang mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum tipis.

"Ran-chan~~" kutatap dia cukup tajam, karena inilah tatapan khasku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku begitu indera pendengaranku menangkap sebuah panggilan yang cukup asing namun aku pernah mendengarnya. Ran-chan dia bilang?

"Err, boleh tidak jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya takut-takut padaku, sejenak kulembutkan tatapan mataku. Sepertinya namja ini takut dengan tatapan tajam yang mungkin ia kira adalah tatapan tak suka.

"Tentu saja boleh, Tao gege. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" kusunggingkan senyum manisku sambil menatapnya lembut.

"Boleh aku tahu emm apa hubunganmu dengan Dongwook abojie? Lalu kenapa bisa kau berbeda dengan kami? Maksudku kenapa ada darah vampire ditubuhmu?"

"Sewaktu aku kecil dan kita semua masih kecil pula, planet kita diserang oleh manusia bumi. Sasaran mereka adalah Putri Mahkota kerajaan EXO, tapi entah kenapa mereka malah menyerangku yang waktu itu masih bayi. Karena yang aku dengar adalah Putri Mahkota EXO itu memiliki darah berwarna biru shappire yang sangat indah, jika darah itu diteteskan pada sebuah wilayah yang gersang maka sekejap wilayah itu akan kembali subur seperti sediakala dan masih banyak lagi khasiat dari darah itu. Manusia-manusia bumi itu melukaiku dan mengambil hampir setengah darah yang aku punya, aku hampir mati saat itu. Tiba-tiba Dongwook bojie datang dan memberikan separuh darahnya untuk dibantu dengan tabib kerajaan.

Aku tidak tahu jika saat itu bojie adalah makhluk EXO Planet tapi ia juga seorang vampire, sebelumnya kedua manik mataku ini bukan berwarna shappire blue seperti ini. Tapi coklat keemasan sama seperti appa. Itulah yang membuatku berbeda dengan kalian."

"Yang pernah kudengar vampire itu abadi, apa iya seperti itu?" kali ini Kris bertanya, pandangannya masih tetap fokus kedepan.

"Mereka memang abadi, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa musnah." sahutku masih fokus juga untuk membaca buku kuno ini.

"Loh? Kan abadi, berarti kan gak bisa dibunuh alias berumur panjang. Kalau bisa musnah sih bukan abadi namanya." kata Tao, kututup buku yang baru kubaca bahkan belum ada separuhnya itu. Bagaimana pun juga buku ini hampir setebal ensiklopedi yang sering kubaca, halamannya hampir mencapai 500 halaman namun buku ini lebih dari itu. Kuperkirankan 1000 halaman, mengingat buku ini sangat tebal melebihi kamus dan ensiklopedia.

"Mereka memang abadi, aku pun juga abadi. Usia abadiku adalah 15 tahun, artinya sekarang ini aku mulai abadi. Ada 3 hal yang mampu membuat mereka musnah." ungkapku, membuat Tao memandangku intens seolah menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Putri, saya mohon jangan ceritakan itu lagi." kutatap balik ke Amber yang duduk disebelahku, yah aku tahu jika ia tak suka jika aku menceritakan kelemahan vampire yanng berarti adalah kelemahanku juga. Baginya aku adalah permata berharga yang harus dilindungi.

"Tidak apa-apa Amber, biar mereka juga tahu." ucapku, menenangkan Amber.

"3 hal yang kumaksud tadi adalah, pertama vampire akan musnah jika lehernya dipatahkan atau bisa dibilang diputuskan antara kepala dan leher. Kalau kalian pernah melihat twilight pasti kalian tahu. Lalu yang kedua adalah dibakar, jika tubuh kami dibakar pada api yang besar kami akan musnah. Lalu yang terakhir, kami akan musnah jika jantung kami ditusuk atau ditembak dengan peluru berbahankan timah hitam dan pisau berbahan perak" jelasku lagi, membuat Tao membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Itu sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya." komentar Kris yang masih tetap fokus menyetir, aku tersenyum. Memang ini sungguh khayal jika dibayangkan, namun memang inilah yang terjadi dan itu memang kenyataan.

"Hmm, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." balasku tak ambil pusing dengan reaksi mereka, mau percaya atau tidak.

**Tin~!**

**Tin~!**

"Ck, kalian ini." heranku sepertinya mereka lupa jika rumah yang kini kami tinggali ini adalah rumah pintar, kuambil remote yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Iniah kunci rumah pintar kami.

"Buka pintu."

**Grek~**

"Ah, aku lupa kalau rumah kita rumah pintar."

"Sudahlah, masukkan mobil dan kita bisa istrahat. Katakan pada yang lain jika setelah makan malam berkumpulah diperpustakaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

Perpustakaan pribadi Rany

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan eoh?" tanya Suho ge begitu ia dan ke-13 belas saudaraku sampai didalam perpustakaan pribadiku dan berdiri dihadapanku yang tengah membaca buku kuno yang kutemukan diperpustakaan tadi siang. Kulirik ia sekilas dan kemudian menutup buku itu.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja, aku menemukan cara melawan Soo Man dan Youngmin." ucapku, berbagai reaksi kulihat. Kaget, senang dan khawatir? Aku tak peduli reaksi mereka mau seperti apa, aku cuman akan membahas rencana yang sudah kususun dengan penuh detail.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Kris ge, kulihat ia nampak biasa. Yah karena dia tadi sudah kuberitahu duluan.

"Ne, apa rencanamu Ran-chan? Sebisa mungkin kami akan membantu~!" aku tersenyum begitu suara Tao ge tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

"Tentu kalian harus membantu, buku ini sebenarnya ada 3. Tapi baru yang pertama ada ditangan kita. Kemungkinan besar salah satu dari 2 buku yang lain ada ditangan Soo Man. Maka dari itu aku dan relawan yang akan ikut denganku malam ini akan menyusup kekediaman Soo Man karena menurut feelingku buku kedua ada ditangan tua bangka itu." jelasku, kulihat Amber dan Zico mengangkat tangan mereka. Tidak, kali ini mereka tidak boleh ikut. Aku membaca pikiran mereka barusan.

"Tidak, kali ini kalian tidak akan kuperbolehkan ikut Nona Liu, Tuan Woo." selaku sebelum keduanya berucap, kulihat namja manis berpipi bulat yang saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku sudah mengasarinya bahkan membentaknya. Dia Xiumin ge. Namja manis itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi, ingin menanyakan sesuatu sepertinya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, mempersilahkannya berbicara. "Em, kalau boleh tahu apa isi dari buku itu?"

"Sebenarnya buku ini seperti buku ramalan, dan ada beberapa rahasia EXO Planet dan sejarah EXO Planet. Dimana itu kelebihan dan kelemahannya. Yang berada ditangan kita adalah awal mula EXO Planet ada dalam arti ini adalah sejarah EXO Planet. Lalu buku kedua rahasia EXO Planet dan yang terakhir adalah ramalan yang kubilang barusan itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya yang namanya ramalan, tapi tanpa buku ketiga itu percuma juga kita punya dua buku lainnya. Kalian mengerti maksudku?" semua yang ada diruangan itu menganggukan kepala mereka tanda paham.

"Lalu yang akan pergi bersamamu untuk menyusup kekediaman Soo Man siapa? Memang kau tahu dimana rumahnya?" tanya Sehun sinis, meremehkanku. Kubalas ia dengan seringaian penuh tanda tanya dan cukup mengerikan.

"Memang kau pikir aku bodoh? Membicarakan rencana seperti ini tanpa berpikir kedepannya bagaimana? Tak kusangka pendek sekali cara berpikirmu." heranku dengan nada heran yang kubuat-buat. Aku semakin menyeringai saat Sehun melototkan matanya, tersulut umpanku.

"Kai oppa, mohon bantuanmu untuk kali ini. Tugasmu membantuku untuk mengawasi situasi nanti, dan masalah buku kedua itu biar aku yang tangani. Kai oppa, apa kau tahu daerah Gangnam? Rumah Soo Man ada disana, perumahan elit bernomor rumah 70."

"Aku tahu daerah itu, karena temanku dulu ada yang tinggal disana." kata Kai oppa setelah tadi kujelaskan dimana letak kediaman Soo Man, kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"Untuk Kai oppa, Kris ge, Suho ge dan tentunya kalian berdua bertahan disini. Masih ada yang beberapa yang harus aku jelaskan." suruhku pada 5 orang yang berada disana, yaitu Kris ge, Suho ge, Kai, Amber dan Zico untuk bertahan. Sedangkan yang lain langsung keluar tanpa perlu kusuruh.

Setelah hanya tinggal kami ber-enam, aku pun menghampiri kelimanya yang sudah duduk disofa yang tersedia disana. Aku duduk disofa single dimana berfungsi sebagai sofa utama.

"Aku nanti akan mengendalikan tubuh Lee Joon, bukan mengendalikan sebenarnya hanya meminjam sementara tubuhnya untuk menyusup kedalam ruang kerja Soo Man. Tengah malam ini aku dan Kai oppa akan melakukan rencana ini." jelasku, kutatap mereka serius.

"Kau serius untuk berpindah jiwa? Kau masih ingat terakhir kali melakukan hal itu eoh? Kau hampir mati?! Lebih baik pakai cara lain." tolak Zico, yah jujur dulu aku pernah memakai kekuatanku yang dapat berpindah jiwa ini yang berakibat aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa kembali ketubuhku lagi. Malah bertarung dengan pemilik tubuh yang kupakai itu, jika saja Dongwook bojie tidak menghentikan hal itu aku pasti sudah yah tidak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana keadaanku saat itu.

"Kalaupun aku menghentikan waktu itu juga percuma kan? Lebih baik kita manfaatkan yang ada. Jika kita bermain-main dengan kekuatan kita namja tua itu akan semakin yakin jika EXO Planet bertindak, aku tahu dia memiliki rahasia yang banyak tak kita ketahui, maka dari itu dengan kita memanfaatkan Lee Joon kita bisa tahu banyak rahasisa Soo Man. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kalian berempat harus menjaga tubuhku, jangan sampai ada yang memindahnya kemanapun bahkan merubah posisiku." kataku lagi, aku beranjak dari sofa. Kutatap Kai oppa sedikit tajam, "Persiapkan dirimu, masih ada waktu untuk istirahat. Annyeong."

**Kriet!**

**Brak!**

Author POV's

"Anak itu memang benar-benar tidak berubah, masih keras kepala." sungut Zico sebal, mengingat sikap Rany yang sedari dulu tak pernah hilang dari diri yeoja manis yang harus ia akui kini ia cintai itu.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti apa perkataan Putri Hyun Soo. Berdoa saja jika hal itu takkan terulang lagi Tuan Zico." kata Amber bijak, yeoja tomboy itu menepuk pundak lebar Zico yang duduk disampingnya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengannya dulu? Apa itu serius?" tanya Suho penasaran diikuti dengan anggukan dari Kris dan Kai yang juga penasaran. Sungguh, menurut mereka Rany atau Hyun Soo adik kecil mereka itu memiliki banyak misteri yang tak mereka tahu.

"Dulu saat Putri berumur sekitar 8 tahun, ia mulai bisa memakai kekuatannya. Saat itu ia berhasil berpindah jiwa pada makhluk bernama Aragon, naga merah milik kerajaan yang saat itu dalam keadaan wujud manusianya. Aragon itu tipikal makhluk yang keras dan tidak suka diusik, namun Putri memaksa dengan melawan jiwa Aragon, dan terjadilah pertarungan diantara mereka ditubuh Aragon. Kami saat itu bingung mengapa Aragon bertingkah seperti mencekik dirinya sendiri bahkan menampar pipinya sendiri, sampai seluruh tubuh itu penuh luka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah yang tanpa kami ketahui itu berdampak pada jiwa Putri sendiri. Karena saat itu Putri berhasil menguasai tubuh Aragon. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan kelakuan Aragon yang kami anggap sudah mulai gila itu, namun tak ada yang berhasil malahan kami yang terluka." jelas Amber, menceritakan masa lalu seorang Hyun Soo yang kini memakai nama samaran Rany itu pada ketiga namja didepannya. Kai sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, jika adiknya sampai bisa seperti itu lalu bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibunya?

"Tunggu! Lalu kemana Appa dan Eomma saat itu?" tanya Kai, Amber tersenyum sedih sambil mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Saat itu, Raja dan Ratu tengah berkunjung ke Wonder Planet bersama dengan Putri Nam Young dan Putri Hye Ri. Saya juga bingung, mengapa Putri Hyun Soo tidak diikut sertakan dalam kunjungan Raja saat itu." jawab Amber apa adanya.

"Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, Appa terlihat pilih kasih disini. Ia terlihat lebih perhatian dengan Nam Young dan Hye Ri. Seolah melupakan Hyun Soo." kata Suho sambil memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut menandakan namja tampan itu mulai pusing.

"Apa sikap Appa seperti itu Amber?" tanya Kris.

"Ne, saya juga berpikiran seperti itu. Hmm, lebih baik kita cukupkan saja pembicaraan kita Putri pasti sedang melihat apa yang kita lakukan sekarang. Yang bisa saya sarankan untuk kalian bertiga terutama anda Pangeran Kai. Turuti apa yang dikatakan Putri Hyun Soo, saya permisi."

Semua namja yang ada disana memandang kepergian Amber dengan penuh tanda tanya, apa ini yang membuat adik kami bersikap seperti ini? pikir mereka.

"Istirahatlah, tengah malam kita berkumpul disini."

"Ne!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continuee *.*

**Author Area**** :**

Hureey~!

Chaptere 2 udah selesai~!

#ngedance MAMA

#plak

#abaikan

Jujur nih, saya gak nyangka kalau chapter 2 bisa cukup panjang seperti ini dan mungkin akan semakin aneh alur ceritanya -_-

Harap maklumi saya, karena saya masih dibawah umur (?)

#gaknyambung

Oke, sekiranya sekian dulu cuap-cuap saya^^

Chaptere ini akan dilanjut jika reviewnya maksimal 9 deh~

Yang mau review silahkan review yang tidak yah tidak masalah~

Hehehe

Bye byeee~~

Ah tambahan, gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review ne^^

**Balesan review:**

**vickykezia23:** ini sudah dilanjut kok^^

huaa kenapa itu?

**Tania3424:** aseeeek ada yang bilang aku manis XD

#keliling dorm EXO

#begaya ala bebek, kepakin sayap

#plak

Kekekekeke, gomawo sudah mau review chingu, Rany imnida :) #bow

ini sudah aku lanjut^^

untuk review 15 itu lupakan saja ehehhe

**Han Min:** untuk KrisTao moment pasti saya tambahin^^

terutama untuk semua couple, hehehehe iya dong Tao mama getoohh~~

#gangnam style bareng PSY bojie XD

nasib saya a.k.a Hyun Soo in here, ada dichaptere ini^^

silahkan dibaca~~

review lagi nee, nado fighting~!

**Melly Shin:** #bales wink sama Sulay^^

ne, ini udah lanjut kok^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw:** gomawo sudah mau menyimak chingu^^

**taoris love:** hehehe, gomawo^^

ini sudah dilanjut kok, mendukung saya a.k.a hyunsoo?

berarti saya kader partai dong? O.o #plak


End file.
